An electronic device, such as a computer, may include one or more modular, serviceable, and/or replaceable components that may be added, serviced, and/or replaced for one or more purposes, such as repair or system upgrade. For example, a computer may include one or more memory modules, such as dual inline memory module (DIMM) that can be replaced for increasing the memory of the computer.
In general, the memory module may be directly installed on the motherboard of the computer. According to the onboard installation arrangement, the memory module may be blocked by other components and/or structures inside the enclosure of the computer. As a result, it may be inconvenient or even difficult for a user to install, remove, and/or replace the memory module. It also may be inconvenient or difficult for a user to add additional memory modules.
Many other heat-generating electronic components also may be installed on the motherboard. Generally, if temperatures of electronic components are not maintained within desirable temperature ranges, the performance and durability of the electronic components may be compromised. Given the concentration of heat-generating components, it may be difficult or costly to sufficiently cool the memory module as well as other components.
For example, for sufficient cooling, one or more fans of a high power may be required. Accordingly, additional material and manufacturing costs for the computer may be incurred. Further, there also may be additional energy consumption and noise associated with operating the computer.